There is a shift in vehicle technology from vehicles with gas-powered engines to electric vehicles. Electric and hybrid electric vehicles use one or more electric motors for propulsion. Such motors are powered by one or more rechargeable batteries. The charging of the batteries is a new task for drivers. Some electric vehicles can be charged by being plugged into an external source of electricity, such as a wall outlet. Some electric vehicles can be charged wirelessly. Some wireless charging systems require a driver to park the vehicle in a charging station such that a charge receiver on the vehicle is aligned with a charge transmitter at the charging station.